Conspectu Oculorum Perdere (Latin)
by Darth Taktiker of Narnia
Summary: Fem!Merlin Hunting. I hate hunting! So WHY do I allow Arthur to drag me along? Because its usually the hunting trips that Arthur gets attacked by bandits or slave-traders... "You have such high hopes and visions for the future of Albion, it's a shame you shall never see them come to be."
1. Chapter 1

**This is fem!Merlin, so if it's not your thing, turn-tail and leave. **Merlyn** has always been a girl in this fic. Not quiet sure where it would be placed in the series. Have yet to decide if I'll place in Morgana in it and if she'll be good or bad. **

**Warning you now, I'm devoted to the other story I'm writing-Sacrifice-, so, you have to prompt me and inspire me to keep working on this one as well.  
**

**Do I really have to say that I don't own "Merlin"? The sight is CALLED** _fanfiction_**! **

* * *

Merlyn POV

Hunting. I hate hunting! So WHY do I allow Arthur to drag me along? Because its usually the hunting trips that Arthur gets attacked by bandits or slave-traders.

I shook my head and sighed as I rode along side Arthur. The rest of the Knights-Gwaine, Leon, Percivel, Lancealot, and the rest of the Knights of the round table-rode behind us. They all chatted together, and laughed together, and I was glad that I could call the lot my friends. Of course, most of the other maidservants always whispered how I was "more" than friendly with the knights. Truth is, I am! They are more than my friends, they are my brothers, and I am their sister. To think more of it would give anyone a headache.

Arthur sat atop his mount quietly, keeping his eyes roaming the area around us. I would have joined in on the jokes behind me, but I knew the moment that I did, Arthur would spot something (or not), and make me check it out. I always made some joke about Arthur, and I knew he didn't like it; but can you blame a girl for teasing? Besides, the Boy-King NEEDS some humility!

"Shhh!" Arthur commanded his knights. Immediately, all went quiet, as if someone placed a silence charm over the group.

Arthur reached his hand over to me expectantly. Rolling my eyes, I handed the prat his crossbow. I watched as he aimed it at a helpless deer, not daring to make a noise. No matter how many times Arthur yelled at me for purposely being loud, I really was quiet on hunting trips. I didn't mean to step wrong, or sneeze or sniff, or often, I didn't mean to. Granted, there had been a few times, but still Arthur dragged me along; and I was mostly glad.

With a suddenness, the bolt left the crossbow and whizzed through the air, investing itself in the deers side. I involuntarily cringed when the deer hit the ground.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, "Go get it!"

I groaned, but still got off my horse and grabbed the rope from the saddlebags.

I really, really hate hunting.

Later that evening, the Knights had gathered around the campfire I made and talked into late hours of the night about the success they had today. 'Success is a relative term!' I though angrily. I scrubbed the metal plate harder, using my anger for strength as I did the dishes. 'Killing innocent animals for sport is in NO WAY fun or successful!'

It took me a minute, but it soon registered that the knights had become uncomfortably silent. I gave a slight glance, and froze at the sight of all swords drawn and facing an old woman. She looked as old as dust and also looked like one breath of wind, and she would TURN to dust. A large, heavy cloak covered everything below the shoulders, and white hair covered her head.

"You have such high hopes and visions for the future of Albion, it's a shame you shall never see them come to be." Her voice was laced with a sickeningly sweet venom.

With three words not known in our language, the knights were frozen in place, and the woman began chanting again, lifting her hand from her cloak, palm facing a stunned Arthur.

Before I could actually think of a REAL plan, I threw myself in front of Arthur right before the white light that flew from her hand hit him. The searing pain that followed made me made me think, 'Not one of my brightest ideas...' The force of the spell made me slam against a stone Arthur, and crumbled at his feet. Through my blackening eyesight, I caught a glimpse of the old woman falling to the ground, before completely losing consciousness.

* * *

No POV

Arthur screamed inside his head, begging his body to listen; but to no avail. The night had long sense past and the sky was streaked with the red dawn, yet none of the knights could move.

All begged an pleaded to whatever force held them to let them go, so they could make sure their "little sister" was alright. Not one of them were able to get a clear view of her, but all could see her still form at Arthur's feet. Not having the knowledge of her even being alive made them all frantic.

When the bright light of the sun peeked through the leaves of the trees, it was as if the spell that bound them melted from their bones. Without warning every knight collapsed at once, but even with his weak limps, Gwaine refused to leave Merlyn.

Arthur nearly fell on top of his personal servant. On his hands and knees, he hovered over the raven haired girl until he forced his limbs to work more properly, and sat back on his heels.

Gently, he gathered up Merlyn in his arms and held her, checking to see if her heart still beat or if she even breathed. He lowered his ear to her mouth and held his breath, waiting for hers. It was small, and hardly audible, but it was there, and that sent Arthur into a thankful prayer.

"Sire," Percivel's tone was quiet and fearful, "Is she... Is Merlyn...?"

"She's alright as far as I can tell." Arthur sighed with relieve, which was echoed throughout the clearing. "But we MUST get her back to Camelot. I don't pretend to know everything about magic, but Gauis might find something I didn't."

Immediately the Knights gathered the small camp. Well, ALMOST immediately. Their muscles were sluggish from the spell, so they were unable to move as fast as they would have liked. Arthur held Merlyn close, stroking her hair when no one was looking.

Lancelot stepped forward slowly, an kneeled in from of his King. "Sire, do you wish her to travel on my horse?"

"No," Arthur answered quickly, "My horse is much stronger than the rest of those in the stables. He'll be as to carry two people further, faster."

Lancelot nodded his head at the sound sounding logic. He straightened and turned so Arthur couldn't see him smirk, because he, among few others, knew of the Kings feelings towards his personal servant. Of course, most of it was simple speculation as none had ever directly asked the King about his romantic feelings. That would be too strange, and slightly out of place.

"Sire! The horses are ready to go!" Percivel called, already mounting his horse.

"Right." Was is simple reply. Though help was offered from both Gwaine and Lancelot, the King rejected it and mounted his horse, young woman in his arms.

* * *

"Have you found out anything, Gauis?" Lancelot asked.

On arrival, Arthur had immediately took Merlyn to Gauis, ignoring the strange looks he received and the questions asked by the guards. Guis, after having gotten over the initial shock of seeing his niece unconscious because of unnatural consequences, demanded to know everything that had happened. Once the story had been told, Guis shooed everyone out, except for Lancelot, who he made the excuse of, "I need a new assistant, as I'm having to treat my normal assistant. And Lancelot has had plenty of experience working with Merlyn and I."

As Gauis pored over his books, Lancelot sat by the cot Merlyn was laid on. He gently moved her shining black hair out of her eyes as he waited for an answer to his question.

Gauis could have burned holes in the pages from the focused glare he gave. Closing his eyes, he sighed and answered, "No. Not yet. I can find no death curse that matches what you described."

Lancelot looked to Merlyn's closed eyes and silently pondered on the events that had taken place not two days ago. "Well, the sorceress had said Arthur would never get to see his kingdom... She never said he was going to die..."

Gauis looked up with a suddenness that would have made anyone else his age dizzy. "Lancelot, you are a genius!" And he began flipping through the pages, looking for something specific.

He exclaimed in victory, hitting the pages of the book when he found what he was looking for. Lancelot was quick to his side. "What? What did you find?"

"It's a blind spell! A powerful one. The spell was most likely too much for the woman, which is why she collapsed. Merlyn's magic is probably fighting against the effects, which explains why she hasn't woken up!" Gauis explained triumphantly.

"When will she wake up?"

Gauis face fell. "I don't know. When she finally gives up fighting the magic or when she beats it. That's all I know for sure."

"What should I tell the others?" Lancelot asked.

Gauis gave a thoughtful pause. "Tell them, tell them the old woman put a curse on her. Tell them it's her stubbornness that keeps her asleep. The harder she fights this curse, the deeper the sleep. When she wakes up, we'll find out if she's blind or not. If she is not, no point in explaining."

"And if she is?"

"Then there's a lot of work that will need doing."

* * *

Arthur paced his room, his hands clasped behind his back and his brow furrowed in worry. Guis had kicked him out of the chambers. HIM! There was noting he wanted more than to be by Merlyn's side if she was in trouble. She was always by his, why should be not repay the favor?

A knock came at the door and Arthur jumped for it. Hopefully it was someone with good news. "Good news" implied "news on Merlyn's condition" of course.

"Gwenivere." He greeted as evenly as he could.

"Arthur," Gwen's eyes shifted constantly, but never to look at him in the eyes. "Merlyn's... Well, she's in a deep sleep and Gauis doesn't know when she'll wake up." Gwen wanted so badly to cry for her friend, but refused to let a tear fall.

Hiding his broken heart, he pulled Gwen into a comforting hug. "It'll be ok Gwen. I wouldn't put it past Merlyn to suddenly jump from the cot and start complaining about hunting. You'll see. She'll be back on her feet, complaining about her chores." He tried to put a humorous spin on it, but he could t quite reach that part of him; it was as if it were trapped in the deep sleep with Merlyn.

Gwen cried into his shirt for a few minutes. Both King and servant taking comfort from one another. Both hoping their friend would be ok.

* * *

**And your thoughts?**

**Should I place Morgana in? Should she be good or bad? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, I'm not totally devoted to this story, but it would seem that some people like it, sooooo, just for you guys, here's another chapter! **

**There is a bit of Merlot fluff! I enjoy it! But there will also be some Merther in later chapters! So, whose up for some jealously? XD**

* * *

Days had passed, and the colors around Camelot grayed as each day passed without the musical laugh of Merlyn. Arthur seemed to fall into routine, and not a good one either. Every day, Arthur completed his duties, but without much spirit or emotion. Everyone in the court noticed the change in the king, but found it improper to address. Everyday, each knight would visit Gaius'a chambers, in hopes that maybe Merlyn would have recovered, or at least woken up. But each day was like the last. It was worse than when Merlyn had been poisoned not a few months after becoming Arthur's Maidservant.

One morning, Gwaine snuck away from training, and made his way to Merlyn. He quietly rapped on the door, and pushed it open slowly.

When he entered, he got quiet the shock. "Lancelot?" He exclaimed.

Lancelot sat on a stood next to Merlyn's cot, but nearly fell off of it in surprise when Gwaine came in. "Dear gods, Gwaine!" Lancelot exclaimed, gathering himself.

Putting on a cheeky grin, Gwaine said, "So this has been where you were hiding out! What, do you want Merlyn to wake up to YOUR face?" Lancelot turned a deep red and looked to the ground. "Ooooohh! That's what this is!" Gwaine rung out teasingly. "You've got it bad for Merlyn!"

"No!" Lancelot said sharply, and far too quickly. Gwaine started laughing, and Lancelot grew a deeper, more embarrassed red.

"Could you quiet down?" Came a groggy voice. Both men instantly looked to the only other body in the room. Merlyn hasn't opened her eyes, but was shifting slightly around to sit up. "Your laughing could wake the dead!"

"Merlyn!" Both men cried in joy. Both flung their arms around the girl, making her practically disappear. Merlyn laughed, and suddenly Camelot didn't seem so grey to the two knights anymore.

The happy reunion could only last so long though. "Um... Guys?" Merlyn asked, her voice slightly shaky. "Why is everything so dark?"

"'Dark'? What do you mean, 'Dark'?" Gwaine asked. He looked to the sunlight shining in the window and wondered how Merlyn couldn't see.

Lancelot signaled to Gwaine to step back, and when the Flirty Knight did so, Lancelot placed both hands on Merlyn's shoulders. "Merlyn, Love, um... Guias said that the spell the witch used was a blinding curse." He explained slowly.

Merlyn stayed silent for a few seconds, letting the information sink in. During the moment of quiet, Lancelot looked at her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over in a creamy white, almost as though she were merely lost in though. Almost.

"Merlyn?" Gwaine said gently, "Are you alright?"

"...You'd laugh..." Merlyn said, she then proceeded to bite her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from crying.

"Merlyn, you can tell us! I swear, I'll punch Gwaine should he laugh!" Lancelot slid his hands down her arms and to her hands, holding her small and gentle hands in his slightly larger, rougher ones.

"I... I'm afraid of the dark..." Merlyn whispered.

"Oh Merlyn...!" Lancelot breathed. He wrapped her in a full hug, holding her tight against his chest. Merlyn cried quietly into Lancelot's chest, and Gwaine stood there, shifting awkwardly. Lancelot noticed, and said, "Gwaine, why don't you tell Guias Merlyn's awake. He'd probably like to know."

"Yeah, sure. THAAAT'S why you want me to leave!" Gwaine teased. Lancelot's cheeks heated up, but his glare never faded any. Sighing, Gwaine left the room.

When the door clicked shut, Lancelot gently brushed his lips against the top of Merlyn's head.

"It'll be alright, Love. I'll find a way to cure you, I promise."

Merlyn gave a shuttered sigh and relaxed into Lancelot's arms. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and muttered something the could not be understood by human ears. "What, Love?" Lancelot whispered in her ear.

Merlyn lifted her face a bit and muttered, "What if you can't."

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he said, "Don't doubt me, Love."


End file.
